Gato
by dani555
Summary: Soy Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de una de las compañías de Japón y del mundo. Me desagradan muchas cosas y no hay mucho que me guste. Mi objetivo es deshacerme de algo en específico, algo tan aborrecible e irritante que deja a Naruto como un niño de primaria. Algo tan perverso y escabroso que haría temblar al más valiente de los hombres. El gato de mi novia... SasuxHina


Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Este pequeño proyecto se me ocurrio hace poco, sinceramente la historia mas sinsentido y absurda que jamas ha cruzado mi mente y decidi darle una oportunidad. Debo decir, que normalmente siento que no soy buena en comedia, asi que me gustaria su opinion.

Dedicado a LaCrazyWriter, por su apoyo y su impulso.

**Disclaimer:** **¿No saben ya que no soy dueña de Naruto? El dueño es Masashi Kishimoto y no creo que vaya a cedermelos por mi pobres centavitos..**.

* * *

**Capitulo Unico.**

**Gato**

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de una de las compañías de Japón y del mundo. Me desagradan muchas cosas y no hay mucho que me guste. Mi objetivo es deshacerme de algo en específico, algo tan aborrecible e irritante que deja a Naruto como un niño de primaria. Algo tan perverso y escabroso que haría temblar al más valiente de los hombres.

El gato de mi novia...

Y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué ese gato era el blanco de mi odio?

Los motivos se remontan a aquel fatídico día de otoño cuando lo encontramos en un parque.

Hinata y yo caminábamos por el parque, ella se tomaba suavemente de mi mano, ganando miradas celosas de toda la población femenina alrededor. Habíamos disfrutado de un buen día, aunque me costara admitirlo, en la feria que recién había llegado a la ciudad y a la que Hinata me había forzado a ir esa tarde y en ese momento nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa, cuando escuchamos un suave maullido y vimos unos arbustos moverse.

Hinata se acercó al arbusto y de entre las ramas pude ver como sacaba un gato negro de ojos amarillos que acaricio amorosamente. La verdad, nunca fui muy fanático de los animales; dejaban pelo por todas partes, tiraban cosas y eran sucios, mucho menos de los gatos; yo les caía mal a ellos y ellos me caían mal a mí, una relación de odio mutuo. Pero cuando ella me miro con_ esos _ojos no pude decirle que no; era como una especie de hechizo, la pequeña duende me miraba con esos ojitos tiernos y adorables y de repente, todo pensamiento lógico y toda voluntad se derretían y me convertía en un cordero fiel a sus órdenes y deseos.

¡Ha! Y luego decía que yo era el bueno chantajeando.

La verdad, al principio no le vi el gran problema. Mi novia era feliz, y mientras no encontrara excremento en lugares, eh, inconvenientes y no sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de matar al gato, suponía que yo también.

Mi odio comenzó cuando ella empezó a prestarle más atención a esa... bola de pelos que a mí.

Le hablaba —Como si el estúpido gato pudiera entender de todos modos—, lo acariciaba, lo mimaba, Dormía abrazada a él. ¡Dormía abrazada a él, a esa estúpida bola de pelos! Y para colmo, el gato había adquirido la desagradable costumbre de atacarme cada vez que me acercaba a MI novia. Ver como el engendro se acurrucaba en sus brazos contentamente, ronroneando me hacía querer ahorcar a la pequeña bestia. Verlos jugar a ambos en el césped del jardín de la casa era lo más irritante.

Y para aclarar. No eran celos.

No obstante, no conforme con robarme, virtualmente, a mi novia. Fluffy —el ridículo y completamente estúpido nombre que mi novia le había puesto a la aberración. La originalidad nunca fue su fuerte— el endemoniado gato aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para fastidiarme. Si yo comía, él intentaba robarme. Si veía televisión, él se ponía encima del aparato y dejaba caer su cola y su pata encima de la pantalla. Maullaba hasta enloquecerme cuando hablaba por teléfono. Se subía a las cortinas, arañaba mis pantalones y a veces se subía a mi hombro y se quedaba dormido ahí —Confidencialmente, solo hacia esto en los días calurosos, nunca en los fríos—. También tenía la desagradable costumbre de traerme animales muertos.

Hinata decía que me quería y que por eso hacia esas cosas.

Vaya forme de querer.

Le había dicho a Hinata que no me gustaba tener mascotas. Ella dijo con una sonrisita que me acostumbraría.

Figúrate, un mes y aun no me había acostumbrado.

Ese día ella me había dejado solo con el gato, según para que nos lleváramos bien. Y la verdad, todo marcho como la seda, hasta que su maullido atravesó mis tímpanos y me asome a la ventana...

Y esto solo me llevaba a aquel momento en donde me encontraba a las raíces de un árbol, viendo como el animal se encontraba en una de las ramas más cojonudamente altas que pudo encontrar maullando tristemente por ayuda. Por mí, lo hubiera dejado en ese árbol con una amplia sonrisa y sin ningún remordimiento, pero sabía que cierta personita a la que quería mucho no estaría feliz con mi desalmada decisión.

Y además, el árbol se encontraba justo en frente de nuestra casa, así que ni modo.

Saque mi celular para llamar a mis bomberos, diciéndole adiós silenciosamente a un paraíso de renovada tranquilidad y paz para mi persona, de poder ver televisión y hablar por teléfono, de tener a mi novia solo para mí y poder decirle adiós a los dolorosos rasguños y mordidas, mientras contestaba cual era mi supuesta emergencia.

_Estúpido gato_

.

Unos días después, regrese a casa del trabajo, preparado para enfrentar a la pequeña abominación saltando y clavándome sus afiladas garras en mi hombro. Fui gratamente sorprendido al ser liberado de su ataque diario. Extrañado, mire a todas direcciones; era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Dónde está el pequeño rufián? —Pregunte esperanzado de que a mi Hinata la hubiera mordido el bicho del sentido común y hubiera decidido regalar al "gatito adorable"

—Es pequeña. —Susurro

— ¿Eh? —Cuestione.

—Es pequeña rufián. —Corrigió, haciendo claro énfasis en la "a"—Tenemos una nueva adquisición en la familia.

Y ese era el punto en que yo esperaba que me dijera que estaba embarazada.

— ¡Tuvo gatitos! No son adorables, Sasuke-kun. Míralos. —Y entonces ella se movió hacia un lado mostrando a la gatita en una cesta con sus cuatro gatitos.

¿Cuatro? ¿Cuatro gatos iguales a la madre?

Que alguien me despierte y me diga que es una pesadilla.

Y de repente el mundo giraba y giraba...

Todo se puso negro de repente...

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
